


Movie Date

by nhasablog



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 18:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14408286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: Simon and Bram go to the movies purely to make out in the back.





	Movie Date

They had picked the perfect movie. On the screen before them, a girl kept trying to get with the popular guys while her male best friend was pining away. It would probably conclude with her realizing that he’d been there the entire time, and the credits would roll just as they kiss. In other words, Simon was bored out of his mind, which was why this was the perfect movie for this experiment to take place during.

It had started with a whispered confession that resulted in the realization that they were both secretly craving the same things, and they’d booked tickets to the most basic looking movie they could find only a moment after. Simon had made sure to get them seats all the way in the back, the five or so rows in front of them entirely empty. It was the perfect setup for a perfect afternoon.

Bram couldn’t stop grinning during the commercials, all nerves and giddiness. Simon almost pounced on him there and then, but restrained himself. He would have about one hour and forty minutes worth of time. Time to kiss and cuddle and be a generally gross couple in public.

“It’s starting,” Bram said, hand flying to Simon’s to grip it in excitement. Simon had to smile. That boy was just too precious.

The movie theater darkened, and people’s voices got lower until they stopped talking entirely. All waiting for the familiar music. Bram squeezed Simon’s hand, and then they were off. Not even a scream could be heard over the sound in the room.

Bram turned to him immediately, but Simon met him halfway. All his life he’d had a secret wish to make out with someone in a movie theater, probably due to all the rom coms he’d watched. It was pure luck that Bram wanted it too, but he had to admit that it was more nerve-wracking than he’d expected to press his mouth against his boyfriend’s while people were only a few rows away from them. Maybe it was because they were gay, but it was part of the thrill anyway.

Simon cupped Bram’s face and breathed him in, his heart skipping a beat when Bram smiled into the kiss.  _Wanted_ , he thought. Bram wanted him as much as Simon wanted  _him_. The mere notion made him want to pull him even closer. Made him want to wear him like a second skin, always carrying him with him.

But maybe that was the excitement talking.

Bram had wrapped his arms around him and was tickling his back lightly, but it was enough for Simon to giggle into his mouth.

Bram pulled away to grin at him. “Ticklish?”

Simon ignored his burning face. “Don’t stop.”

Their lips locked together again, but Bram wasn’t stilling his fingers. Instead, he moved them downwards until they were dancing over Simon’s lower back, putting every nerve on edge until Simon couldn’t help but squirm. Maybe it was all part of Bram’s plan to get him to squirm closer to him, but he nearly made the drink between them topple over, so Simon had to admit that it wasn’t a well thought out plan.

They resumed once the drink was on Bram’s other side, their lips moving together and Bram’s hands tickling Simon lightly. Not enough to make him laugh hysterically, but enough to get him to giggle.

Bram pulled away and slapped his hand over Simon’s mouth during a particularly quiet scene in the movie, using his free hand to poke at Simon’s ribs, which were a lot more ticklish than his back.

Simon tried to bat the hand away now, the idea of getting caught so very present in his mind. But it didn’t matter how much he struggled, for Bram kept evading his hands by switching spots, and by the time the theater was filled with sound again Simon was red-faced from laughing into his boyfriend’s palm.

“That was awful,” he said once Bram showed him mercy.

Bram grinned. “You liked it.”

“I would like your lips on my own more.”

“So greedy,” Bram said and followed Simon’s wish anyway.

They ended up watching the last half hour of the movie, since kissing and tickling in public got frustrating after a while due to obvious reasons. But Simon was happy to cuddle Bram while munching on popcorn. To be honest it was the perfect way to end a perfect date. They definitely had to redo this one day.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my [tumblr](http://nhasablog.tumblr.com).


End file.
